Batman: Dawn Of the Dark Knight
by fayneblackheart
Summary: The origin story of the Gotham's Caped Crusader. Including major events in the Batman universe such introducing each of the robins, the death of jason todd, and much more. Please review!


**A/N: **** This is my very first fan fiction. I will cover the entire origin story of Batman including the Robins and other famous event in the Batman universe. Please rate and review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter I: Beginnings

"Master Bruce? It is time to get up." A sharp knock rang through my bedroom as I groaned and turned over to look at my clock, the bright red numbers showed that it was eight o' clock. I sat up in my bed trying to wake up. My dark black hair hung around my face in a disorganized fashion. I quickly ran my hand through my hair before calling back to my rouser.

"I'm up Alfred!" I called back.

"Very good sir." I waited a moment before finally getting on my feet. The cool wooden floor shocked me for a moment. I walked over to my dresser and obtained some fresh clothes and walked to my bathroom. I got undressed and admired for a moment at my build. I was average height. But for being only thirteen my muscles were much defined. I stepped in the shower and let the hot water run down my back. I always enjoyed my morning showers. It was kind of a morning ritual for me. After my shower, I put on my white button up dress shirt and a blue and green plaid sweater vest. I pulled on a pair of tan khaki slacks and black dress socks. I looked at my watch that rested on the edge of my sink. It flashed nine o' clock. I quickly combed my hair and ran down stairs to the dining room. The room was quite large. Statues of angels lined the walls. The room looked more like a cathedral than a dining room. A thick maple wood table stood in the middle of the vast room. My father sat at the head of the table. Dr. Thomas Wayne is a gifted surgeon and philanthropist who inherited the Wayne family fortune after Patrick Wayne, which was built through industry and real estate by previous generations. My father was a kind man and many looked up to him. I looked to his left to see our butler Alfred Pennyworth standing silently, ready at my father's beck and call. He was slightly shorter than my father who was quite large. He was a thin aging man in his late forties. He was bald on the top of his head. What hair he did was a dark grey with a streak of white.

"Good morning dad." I said as I sat down beside my father. He looked up from the morning paper and smiled. His mustache curved at its tips.

"Good morning Bruce. How did you sleep?" He took a sip of his coffee as he straightened his paper and continued to read.

"I slept pretty well. I had that dream again. I dreamt of a man clad in black. He looked like a bat." I was hesitant to mention the last part. My father looked at me with his eyebrow cocked.

"He looked like a bat?" I nodded as he sat in deep thought."Maybe it's time to go visit Dr. Strange again." I shuddered at the thought. I don't know what it was about Strange but he always sent a chill down my back. I didn't answer back as I ate my breakfast.

Later that day, a knock came from the door. Alfred brought our guest to the living room.

"The Dents are here sir." Alfred stated. The Dents were an average looking family. The man was a portly man with a protruding gut. His brown hair was mated from sweat. He wore a heavy scowl on his face which gave the impression of malice. A slightly younger woman stood beside him timidly silent. She was slender, her flower print dress hung from her frame like a tent. What really caught my attention was a young boy my age. He stood behind what I assumed was his mother. His brown hair was slicked back showing of his broad forehead. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans that were torn at the knees.

"Ah, evening Harry. What can I do for you and Lucy?" My dad offered them a seat in the living room.

The portly man and his wife sat down as the man spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming GCPD annual charity banquet that's being held next week."

"Of course." He turned to me. "Why don't you and Harvey go outside and play son?" I nodded and showed Harvey to the back door. He didn't talk much. His eyebrows remained burrowed as if he was in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, I decided the break the ice.

"So your dad is a cop huh?" I said nervously, unsure exactly what to say.

Harvey looked at me with a grim grimace. "Yeah he's a cop. I keep wishing he would just get shot. Gunned down by the criminals he supposedly protects us from. If you ask me he's no better that the rest of the garbage in this city." He spit on the ground in disgust. Confused by his distaste of his father or why he would talk about him like that, I inquired further.

"But he's your dad. He can't be that bad." Harvey just sneered at me.

"You have no idea what it's like to have that bastard as a father. He does nothing but drink and beats on me and my mother. No matter how hard I try, no matter how good I do, I'm nothing but a useless sack of shit to him." Harvey's face was filled with anger and soaked in bitter tears. "I have never once received a present from him." He dug into his pocket and pulled out an odd two sided quarter. "This is the only I have of his. He gave it to me to hold one night before he went out drinking and gambling with his buddies." Harvey then grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifts me up. I could feel the air being cut off as my shirt was being used to choke the life out of me. "Don't ever think you know me. Not everybody can have the perfect family and live in a big fancy mansion" Suddenly Harvey's facial expression changed as it grew soft. Realizing he was holding me, he quickly dropped me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Before he could finish his sentence, he quickly turned and ran off towards the woods. I went to get up but a sudden creak stopped me. I looked down and realized I was on top of an old abandoned well. Before I could get away to safety, the rotten wood gave way and I fell into a deep darkness. I fell for what seemed like forever. Suddenly I hit solid rock and everything went black…

**A/N: So there's my first chapter. Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be a bit longer. I thought the idea of introducing Harvey Dent was pretty cool. It'll give me a chance to give his back story and delve into his personality. So please review, tell me what you thought, and what you'd like to see later down the line.**


End file.
